


the Golem of Keystone [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), Wonder (2017)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Gen, Golems, M/M, Magic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: As a kid, Len inherited his maternal grandfather's books. Old, valuable books. When things started getting worse, he would seek refuge among their pages, reading things meant for far older, wiser men - such as instructions on how to make a golem.Many years later he still hasn't found a way to tell Mick the truth...
Relationships: Leonard Snart & Hippolyta, Mick Rory & Diana, Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 5





	the Golem of Keystone [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Golem of Keystone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759213) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki). 



**Title:** The Golem of Keystone

**Fandom:** DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), Wonder Woman (2017)

**Author:** nirejseki

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing:** Mick Rory/Leonard Snart

**Rating:** Not rated

**Length:** 37:34 (36:30)

**Summary:**

> As a kid, Len inherited his maternal grandfather's books. Old, valuable books. When things started getting worse, he would seek refuge among their pages, reading things meant for far older, wiser men - such as instructions on how to make a golem.   
>  Many years later he still hasn't found a way to tell Mick the truth...

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759213)

Right click to [Download with commentary](https://kalindalittle.com/podfics/the%20golem%20of%20keystone.mp3)

  


Right click to [Download clean](https://kalindalittle.com/podfics/the%20golem%20of%20keystone-clean.mp3)


End file.
